Sugarplum
Sugarplum is an ingredient used in various Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, Sugarplum Topping is unlocked with Deano when a player reaches Rank 24. The badge "Visions of Sugarplum" is awarded when you serve 30 orders with Sugarplum Topping. In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, Sugarplum Drizzle is one of eight standard drizzle flavors. It is unlocked with Sarge Fan when a player reaches Rank 29. The badge "Fruity Flavor" is received when this is served 30 times. In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, Sugarplum Filling is a standard filling unlocked with Marty when the player reaches Rank 29. In Papa's Sushiria, Sugarplum Bubbles are a standard flavor of tea bubbles. They are unlocked with Wylan B when the player reaches Rank 55. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, Sugarplum is unlocked during Day 8 of Onionfest (Scooperia/HD) or Cinco de Mayo (Scooperia To Go!). Customers who order this Freezeria To Go! * Deano (Unlocked) * Crystal * Foodini * Marty * Roy * Sarge Fan * Utah * Wally Donuteria * Sarge Fan (Unlocked) * Cletus * Iggy * Julep * Marty * Mindy * Nick * Penny * Prudence * Roy * Scarlett * Taylor * Utah * Wally * Crystal (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) Bakeria * Marty (Unlocked) * Cletus * Crystal * Deano * Foodini * Iggy * Sarge Fan * Utah Sushiria * Wylan B (Unlocked) * Captain Cori * Crystal * Georgito * Ivy * Little Edoardo * Penny * Willow * Deano (Closer) Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Brody * Chuck * Deano * Foodini * Iggy * Indigo * Joy/Ninjoy * Marty * Mindy * Nick * Olga * Roy * Sarge Fan * Utah * Vincent * Wally * Wendy * Wylan B * Xandra * Crystal (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) Donuteria To Go! * Sarge Fan (Unlocked) * Cletus * Foodini * Iggy * Indigo * Julep * Koilee * Marty * Mindy * Penny * Prudence * Roy * Santa * Scarlett * Taylor * Utah * Vicky * Vincent * Wally * Wylan B * Crystal (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) Bakeria To Go! * Marty (Unlocked) * Cletus * Crystal * Deano * Foodini * Iggy * Indigo * Sarge Fan * The Dynamoe/Moe * Utah * Wylan B Specials that use this ingredient Papa's Bakeria/To Go! * Prune Creek * Sugar Dragon * Wild Berry Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Ambrosia Split * Blue Mousse * Burple Cow * Fruit Frenzy * Lunar Eclipse * The Nutcracker Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Berry Berliners * Cupid's Catch * Jellyroll 20X6 * Wildberry Medley Trivia * A sugarplum is a dragée or hard candy made of hardened sugar in a small round or oval shape. They are usually associated with Christmas. * The words "Visions of Sugarplum" from the badge for this ingredient is a line from Clement C. Moore's poem A Visit from St. Nicholas, "Visions of sugarplums danced in their heads". Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Donuteria Drizzles Category:Papa's Bakeria Fillings Category:Papa's Sushiria Bubbles Category:Papa's Scooperia Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Toppings Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Drizzles Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Fillings